Battle for the Old World
The Battle for the Old World is a mostly undocumented lengthy event beginning shortly after the events of Risen and continuing throughout the Campaign against Mara of Risen 2. The most notable characters involved were Ursegor and Ismael. History After Risen Freed from his imprisonment on Faranga, the titan lord Ursegor decided to make his own move in a bid for power. Whether immediately or after some time, he engages in open battle against another titan lord, Ismael. Risen 2 Near the beginning of the game, Commandant Carlos informs Patty and the Nameless Hero of the ongoing fight between the two titan lords. Although the event is mostly undocumented, attrition from the battle can be seen in the background as the Hero wanders through Caldera completing quests. The Inquisition was in the process of migrating as many survivors from the Old Empire as possible to the isles of the Southern Seas and the northern coasts of Arborea when this conflict occurred. Given that this was a battle happening simultaneously with, but independent from, the Campaign against Mara, it has been associated with the Inquisition's migration rather than that campaign. No specifics about the size of forces involved in the conflict are given, other than the leaders of each side. Given that other titan lords command vast armies (Mara with her sea-based forces, Nekroloth with his legions from the Underworld), it can be assumed forces of similar size and power were controlled by both Ismael and Ursegor. The burning behind Caldera would seem to suggest that the numbers of casualties were high. It is unlikely all citizens of the Old Empire escaped with their lives, so we can safely presume there were many human casualties, although the exact numbers are impossible to determine. Consequences The Titans The winner of the battle is unknown. Given that Ursegor was already a being of spirit in Risen, his being such in Risen 3 reveals no further information. Most likely the battle had concluded, however, or Ursegor would probably not have appeared to the Son of Steelbeard in his dreams / visits to the Underworld. The results of the Battle for the Old World allowed for the rise of Nekroloth and his own effort to seize power. Since this takes place (in Risen 3) in the Southern Seas, nothing is known of the final state of the northern continent. However, it remains clear that the titans in general continued their chaotic conflict against each other. The Inquisition The Inquisition was devastated by the warring titans (and even more so from the Campaign against Mara). Their most capable military leader, Carlos, had been responsible for overseeing the flight of citizens south and the defense of the Crystal Fortress during Risen 2. By the time of Risen 3, he had been relocated to Fog Island. The most reasonable conclusion is that the commandant was no longer needed in the north because the fortress had fallen. In any case, the majority of Inquisition outposts and settlements had been transferred to Arborea and a few islands of the Southern Seas. Category:Battles